Rend moi la vue
by Lexou
Summary: Mutilé par le froid qu'à laissé derière elle une jeune sorcière, Séverus Snape raconte, comment la vie lui est devenu insupportable alors que le monde chantait le triomphe du bien.
1. Prologue

Pour Vivi ...

Description d'un homme au cœur meurtrit par un amour violent et frustré ...

Ce que l'on voyait en premier chez Virginie, c'était sa peau ... Une peau blanche comme la neige. Une blancheur de vierge. Pure et naïve. Un blanc qui ne choquait, ni n'éblouissait. C'était doux, et confortable. Oui, confortable. Confortable pour le regard. Car personne ne se lassait d'observer le cristal qui colorait ses joues. Et, dans cette étendu enneigée, c'étaient deux braises ardentes que l'on rencontraient. Deux yeux sombres, tranchant savamment avec la pâleur de soie recouvrant son visage. En vrai, c'étaient ses cils qui faisaient cet effet ténébreux. Des cils tellement longs et tellement noirs que ces deux noisettes paraissaient deux boules de charbon. Voilà ce que l'on remarquait aux premiers abords chez Virginie. D'abord la blancheur de sa peau ... Puis la noirceur de son regard ...

Mais ... Quand vous la connaissiez, comme moi, c'est son sourire, si rare, qui vous chamboule le cœur, et qui vous emmène dans un monde de clarté. Mais qui vous fait également tomber, dans un gouffre noir. Un gouffre où vous ne ressortez plus. Et où la lumière qui vous manque n'est pas celle du soleil, mais celle de son rire. En effet, c'est en l'espace d'un sourire que je suis devenu dépendant ... Mais laissez moi donc ... Laissez moi donc raconter le début ... Moi Severus Snape m'engage à faire revivre, à travers ce manuscrit, la noirceur d'un temps à travers les yeux d'un aveugle. Mes yeux ... Des yeux privés de lumière ...

Voilà encore une fanfic que je commence et que je tacherai de finir. Mais pour ça mettez y du votre et REVIEWEZ !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je ne jure que par Satan

Il faisait sombre cette nuit ... Et moi, seul avec mon ombre, dans cette chambre froide, je voyais la mort arriver. C'est drôle comme, aujourd'hui, ce sentiment me paraît lointain. Et pourtant, c'est une sensation, que normalement, nul ne devrait oublier ... Mais durant ces quelques secondes où je l'ai vu me tendre la main, je n'étais plus humain ... Et ce n'était plus un homme qu'elle arrachait à la vie, mes une âme déchirée qu'elle essayait en vain d'enlever à ce corps, désormais trop encombrant. Alors, voyant que j'étais destiné à survivre aux côtés de la race humaine jusqu'à la fin de l'équilibre magique, elle me lâcha dans un profond soupir. Un soupir de regret, de frustration ... et de pitié. Car en apercevant mon âme mutilée, même la mort s'inclinait.

Et moi, contrarié de n'avoir pu échapper aux horreurs que j'allais encore devoir surmonter, je me suis adossé contre le mur froid de ma petite cellule. Mais je n'étais pas déçu. Je m'y attendais. Ils avaient déjà tout essayé. Et ce n'est pas en incarnant la mort elle même que ça allait marcher ... Même les détraqueurs n'avaient plus aucun effet sur moi. Mon âme, fissurée en deux, n'était plus à la porté de ces immondes créatures ... Piètre consolation ... Après la mort, les détraqueurs aussi vous prennent en pitié ... Et lentement, leur souffle glacée vous abandonne. Et vous vous retrouvez avec votre chaleur ... Immonde chaleur corporelle. Un corps suant et sale. Et les larmes n'ont même pas la force de venir. Plus rien ne vient, d'ailleurs ... Décapité mais vivant ... Même si on vous coupait la tête ... Toujours ce sang, dans les veines ... Cet oxygène, dans les poumons ... Et ce cœur, dans ces entrailles ... Toute cette vie, tout ce mécanisme, destiné à faire fonctionner un robot qui ne veux plus marcher. Mais envoyer une lettre de démission à la vie est impossible ... Pas quand on a un contrat ... Un contrat à vie.

Mon seul Dieu est devenu Satan, car seul lui peut me libérer de cette prison. Mais celui ci est plus impitoyable que la mort elle même ! Lui vous laisse vivre, enchaîné dans une vie que vous détestez et dont vous ne voulez plus ! Mais le mort vivant n'a plus droit aux gardiens du Mal. Le mal est pour les humains, non pas pour les condamnés à vivre ! Petit à petit, la raison vous perd entre vos quatre murs. Les anges du cauchemar aussi, vous délaissent. La faim et la soif deviennent une habitude. Et les souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain que ça vous abandonnent. Et seuls résident dans votre mémoire l'humidité glacée des parois de la cellule et celle, brulante, de votre front fiévreux. Mon espoir ne dépend plus que d'un seul être, ou d'une seule puissance.

Car mon âme, balayée et certainement perdue à jamais, ne pourra revenir que lorsqu'elle retrouvera l'Horcrux. Elle, c'est cette force. Ce concentré d'énergie que je sens arriver et que j'attends, depuis mon arrivé ici. Je sais que les choses ont changés depuis mon premier jour en prison. Je ne sais combien de générations ont dû se soumettre à la loi de l'existence depuis. Et je ne sais, combien de lunes ont fait hurler je ne sais combien de loup-garou. Les immondes gardiens qui circulent devant la porte sont toujours les mêmes. Mais n'ayant pas de voisins humain, je ne sais combien de millions d'années ont passé. Apparemment, vu que ces terribles créatures sont toujours chargées de me garder, le bien doit avoir une certaine avance sur le mal.

Un flash me revient ... Une douleur aigu au bras traverse les méandres de ma mémoire, dévastée. J'halète, choqué par la cruauté de ce geste. Mes yeux tombent sur mon bras. Durant un instant, je crois voir un serpent sortant par la bouche ouverte d'une tête de mort. Mais ce mirage disparait. Ma peau est d'une blancheur de mort, et aucune marque ne l'orne. Les hallucinations sont courantes quand vous vous balancez entre vie et mort. Mais j'imagine que cela ne vous étonne pas. Et pourtant, moi, ça m'étonne. Comment un homme ravagé par une vie qui ne veux plus de vous et une mort qui vous repousse peux avoir la force d'halluciner ? Pas même Nicolas Flamel, ou Albus Dumbledor ne pourraient répondre à cette question ! Dumbledore ... Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose ... Mais le minime effort de mémoire que j'essaye d'effectuer se solde par une douleur brulante aux tempes.

Alors je laisse mes pensés dériver à leur guise. A quoi pense un mort, me demanderez vous ... Et bien, il pense à ce qui occupe ses journée. Il pense à la pierre froide, il pense aux barreaux en fer qu'il pourrait franchir sans difficulté si il avait un tant sois peu de volonté, il pense aux détraqueurs, il ne pense qu'à ce qui l'entoure. Seule la force d'observer le présent le pousse à ouvrir les yeux. Mais cette situation va finir ... Je le sens ... Je le jure, sur Satan !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Si ce n'est pas toi ...

Quand un important événement s'apprête à changer le cours de votre vie et que votre devoir est de vous en rappeler et de le raconter vous commencez par : ce jour là j'étais en train de ... je m'apprêtais à quand ... Mais moi, justement, j'étais en train d'errer parmi le flot de pensés incohérentes qui m'entouraient. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Rien qui ne puisse attirer l'attention ... Comme à mon habitude j'étais adossé contre la pierre froide et la douleur d'une plaie qui ne cicatrice jamais attirait particulièrement mon attention. Pourquoi ce morceau de cher enflé et noir de sang ? Pour rien très certainement ... Aucun rapport avec l'événement qui allait suivre. Et pourtant c'est à ce moment qu'il est arrivé au galop.

Le froid glacial qui m'entourait depuis des milliers d'années s'évaporait lentement. C'est ce premier changement qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Ce halo de stalactites était en train de fondre. Qu'est ce que cela voulait il dire ? Les détraqueurs étaient ils en train de s'en aller ? Le mal aurait-il reprit le contrôle de l'équilibre magique ? Pourquoi le vide qui nourrissait ma chaire se remplissait petit à petit par une autre atmosphère ? La différence de climat devint très subtile. Ce n'était plus le froid caractéristique du détraqueur. Non, c'était différent. C'était frais, c'était tendre. Son contact n'était plus mordant mais caressant. Et je me laissais porter par cette brise qui venait de briser l'indifférence qui m'habitait. Que ce passait-il ? Pour la première fois depuis mon affaissement sur ce sol en pierre, je levai la tête. Un sinistre craquement accompagna le mouvement de mon menton. Je ne grimaçais même pas. Mes nerfs avaient disparus depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient enfuis avec la moitié d'âme que j'avais laissé partir.

A la pensé de ce que j'avais perdu tantôt, deux yeux d'acier me revinrent en mémoire. Ils me regardaient avec mécontentement, puis les yeux brillèrent et laissèrent une lueur de désespoir se manifester. Enfin, la pitié colora les nuances bleutées de ce regard. Je fermai les yeux brusquement. Encore cette pitié. Qu'on me laisse en paix si l'on ne pouvait m'aider. A l'époque, il avait taché de consolait ces deux perles azurs pour que les larmes ne coulent pas sur les joues de Narcissa. Il lui avait dit des mots doux, caressants et qui se voulaient rassurant. Elle avait hoché la tête, conquise par la portée de ma voix. Mes mains avaient ensuite remplacées les mots et pour la dernière fois je l'avais couché sur le lit. Cette nuit avait était la plus douce et la plus parfumée. Un soirée inoubliable, que la maîtresse avait gardé en tête jusqu'au jour de sa mort qui ne s'était pas fait attendre. Et pourtant, moi, moi qui avait était au cœur de ces émotions n'en gardait pas plus qu'un souvenir poussiéreux, comme une volute de fumée. Les couleurs, les odeurs et les regards disparaissaient au cœur d'une spirale lente et sombre.

Voilà donc à quoi je pensais alors que ma délivrance arrivait. La délivrance je dis. Pas celle qui me permettra de me sortir de ce corps puant et chaud. Non, tout simplement celle qui me sortira de cette prison. Donc alors que je ne l'attendais pas du tout, elle déboula devant les grilles de ma cellule. Mes yeux la heurtèrent. Mes les siens me chamboulèrent. Elle était trempée. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés, parsemés de milles gouttes de pluie, lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Un bandana lui retenait les mèches rebelles. Ses oreilles paraissaient de ce fait plus grandes. DeS mitaines déchirées lui entouraient les mains à hauteur du poignet. Ses doigts se finissaient par de longs ongles où brillait un verni noir. Derrière les barreaux humides elle semblait se fondre dans le décor. Ses lèvres étaient violettes à cause du climat polaire et pourtant elle ne tremblait pas. Seul son regard tremblotait comme une flemme qui risque de s'éteindre. Un corset noir serrait sa taille et un pantalon retroussé jusqu'à mi-mollet l'habillaient. De grosses chaussures militaires noirs l'empêchaient de se retrouver pieds nus.

Après nous être mutuellement dévisagé, elle se recula. Une seconde plus tard, la grille vola en éclat. Un éclat de fer m'atteignit niveau de la tempe. Le sang coula mais la trace chaude qu'il laissa ne m'affecta pas. Je ne levai même pas la main pour l'étaler. Non, je le laissais coulé, comme je me laissais couler dans cette vie invivable. La jeune fille qui m'avait observé ne laissa rien transparaitre de ses émotions. Elle se détourna de moi et continua son chemin. C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'un fait important : j'avais besoin de la suivre ! Alors, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un sommeil particulièrement agréable, je bondit vers la sortie. Mes jambes obéirent à mes désirs n'ayant, de toute évidence, le choix. L'odeur que dégageait ma libératrice me guida à elle. C'était une odeur de rouille après une forte pluie. Une odeur grinçante et humide. Mais attirante. Je me laissai guider. Au fur et à mesure que je montais les marches l'atmosphère se décomposait pour en former une autre.

J'aimerais vous décrire le bâtiment dans lequel j'étais resté prisonnier durant tous ces siècles, mais je ne saurai le faire. Car en traversant ces corridors à la recherche de la mystérieuse sorcière, mes yeux ne se laissaient point distraire par le décor qui m'entourait. Je n'y ai tout simplement pas fait attention. Etonnant ? Non, évidement.

Enfin, je la rattrapai. Elle marchait posément, presque lourdement. Mais sa stature était droite et sans le moindre reproche. Elle avait un pas conquérant. Elle avait envahie les lieus et ceux ci lui appartenaient. Voilà comment elle voyait les choses. Les gémissements qui l'entouraient ne la faisaient pas ciller. Ma présence, à ses côté, ne la faisait pas se retourner. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle : elle et son aura froid comme le sable d'une plage après une longue nuit d'hiver. On avait envie de s'y enfouir. De se laisser engloutir par cette magie. De nouveau, Narcissa revint hanter les décombres de ma mémoire.

- Narcissa ...

Enfin, elle se retourna. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et répondit :

- Non.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Comment avais je pu être aussi stupide ! Bien sur que non ce n'était pas elle ! Même si elle lui ressemblait ! Où plutôt, sa magie lui ressemblait ! L'ignorance m'égara. Je redemandai, avec empressement :

- Narcissa ?

- Non.

Non. Non. Non. Toujours non ! Ce même non déterminé et sans couleur. Comme le non que l'on annonce à un enfant qui en veut encore : non ! Comme un homme à qui on refuse le cœur d'une femme : non ! Comme une femme à qui on enlève l'enfant : non.

- Si ce n'est pas toi ...

Elle ne répondit pas. Seul le son de nos deux pas fit échos à mes questions. C'est après une longue tirade de mots incohérents que je fini par demander ce que je voulais savoir :

- Qui es tu ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers mon visage tourmenté :

- Nos âmes s'appellent.

**Merci à sybil666 ! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Vampire déchu

Mon histoire a tout d'un roman d'horreur. Le narrateur - moi- est noir, mes chances de réussites sont proche de zéro et les questions restent sans réponse. Il n'y a pas l'once d'une remarque humoristique et un esprit cherchant une nouvelle pour se remonter le moral peut repartir tout de suite. C'est pour cela que je voudrais commencer ce chapitre par : "Sous ce ciel d'encre ... " Mais voilà le problème : la lune est presque pleine - mais pas entièrement à mon plus grand regret - et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ecœurant ! De plus, la forêt dans laquelle nous sommes semble inhabitée de toutes créatures magiques. Mes yeux ont pu percevoir trois écureuils et deux chouettes, mais pas de licornes, ni d'acromentula, ni même de sombrals. Que quelques bestioles nocturnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Autant dire que le décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec mon état d'esprit.

Devant mois, à quelques mètres, la sorcière qui m'avait libéré semble savoir où elle allait. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je suis certain que si elle fermait les yeux, elle pourrait s'y retrouver. Elle aussi jette des fois des coups d'œil mécontents à ce ciel. Des fois, elle marmonne des mots incompréhensibles, puis elle re-regarde le ciel, pour ensuite le montrer du doigt en ricanant. Je ne comprenais que le gros de son discours : les astres la narguaient.

Alors que je la regardais s'agiter devant moi, je me demandais pour la première fois où est-ce que nous allions. Je posai la question. Elle répondit :

- Es tu sûr que c'est le plus important ?

Je réfléchis et me dis qu'elle avait raison. Peut importait où est ce qu'ils iraient. Ca ne pouvait être pire que de là où il sortait. Je compris aussi que je n'aurai droit qu'à une question. J'eu envie de demander dans quelle foret nous avions atterri mais alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche je fus interrompu par sa voix : « Non ! » Perplexe, je continuais dans ma tête à faire tourner les questions pour trouver la bonne. Un détail m'alerta enfin : la prison d'Azkaban venait d'être vidée de l'un de ses occupants par une seule sorcière !

- Nous sommes en quelle année ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et répond :

- Le temps n'a pas d'importance si rien ne change ...

Je compris. La question était non de savoir comment elle avait fait pour me libérer mais qui l'avait laissé faire :

- L'équilibre magique a-t-il basculé ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Un sourire moqueur et machiavélique lui déforma le visage. Elle s'approcha de moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens :

- Oui ...

Oui ? Oui quoi ?

- Le mal ou le bien ? Insistai-je.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrangerais ?

Je me rendis compte du renversement de situation. Je me révoltai :

- C'est moi qui pose les questions !

- Oh ! N'aurais-tu donc point de réponse ? Ou bien, elle te fait honte ? Dis moi _Severus, _par laquelle de ces deux forces ton âme est-elle attirée ? A moins ... à moins que tu n'ais plus d'âme ...

Je restais muet. Je n'avais pas oublié mon prénom et pourtant, l'entendre le prononcer fallut à mon esprit un certain temps pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de moi. De plus, elle en savait beaucoup plus que mon prénom. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tss tsss tsss ... Tu n'auras jamais le contrôle avec moi ! Tu es dépourvu de ta moitié d'âme mais le sang coule toujours dans tes veines ! Et c'est par ces voix que je peux dresser une biographie de toi ... Je peux te dire, par exemple, que tu as 1368 ans.

Je suis resté choqué, certes. Mais pas surpris. Maintenant je comprends enfin pourquoi le temps m'a paru long. En faisant le calcul j'arrive à cette conclusion : nous étions en 3321 et j'étais resté dans cette prison 1330 longues années. Je laissais comprendre à mon accompagnatrice le cours de mon calcul grâce à un haussement de sourcil qui m'échappa. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres en souriant. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que mon corps avait réagi à son approche. Bien que nous fumes dans le noir, elle aussi détecta la vibration. Ma peau avait le poil hérissé et des sensations totalement oubliées refirent surface. Une chaleur vint s'installer dans mon bas ventre et mon membre se réveilla après 1330 années d'inaction. Quand elle comprit dans quel état j'étais, elle se colla à moi de telle sorte que mon sexe dressé fût collé à son ventre. C'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud donna des frissons à mon corps et quand sa bouche frôla ma peau je murmurai : Narcissa.

A l'entente de ce nom, elle se recula. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se retourna et je fut contraint de la suivre. La chaleur qui habitait mon corps quelques secondes plutôt m'avait quitté avec elle. En traversant cette vaste forêt, j'analysai les différentes sensations qui avaient fait surface ces quelques dernières heures. Cette chaude passion n'avait rien eu d'étouffant alors qu'en temps normal je ne supportais plus le contact humain. Comment diable avait-elle réussi à m'exciter ? Moi à qui il manquait un fragment d'âme ?

Soudain, j'aperçu une source de lumière au loin. Ce n'était pas une lumière lunaire. C'était plutôt chaud et terrestre. Le mot s'imposa dans mon esprit : feu. Il y avait des sorciers ou des moldus dans le coin. A moins que les moldus n'existent plus. Je haussai les épaules et la suivie. Une piètre cabane en bois se dessina alors. Elle paraissait être entièrement couverte de fenêtres d'où une forte lumière s'y dégageait. La vie semblait y être animée bien qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappa de cette maison. Quand nous fumes assez proche, je pu distinguer un homme à l'entré du cabanon. Il était grand et bien bâti. A son bras pendait une femme qui gloussait à chaque caresse. Nous nous approchâmes. Quand il nous vit, il écarta sa pétasse et attendit qu'on l'ait rejoint.

Quand nous fumes devant lui, je pu apercevoir son teint blême et ses lèvres violettes. Identiques à celle de ma libératrice. Quand il reconnu cette dernière, il fronça les sourcils et tonna :

- Tu n'es plus des notre Virginia ! Tu as pourtant été prévenue !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de malfaisance. C'est alors que ça me frappa : il avait les yeux rouges ! A côté de moi, je sentis Virginia - puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle semblait s'appeler - frémir.

- J'ai un cadeau ...

Sur ce, elle me prit par le poigné et le mit sous le nez du vampire. VAMPIRE !

- Regarde ! Tu ne trouveras pas de plus vieux !

Le portier me prit le poigné et s'en approcha. C'est avec horreur que je vis mon sang circuler dans mes veines. Ma peau semblait être devenue transparente. Je voulu me dégager quand il approcha son nez et sembla renifler ce même sang. Il hoqueta puis haleta. D'une voix rauque il dit :

- Tu peux rentrer.

Puis, se tournant vers moi :

- Bienvenue ... Bienvenue dans l'antre des vampires !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ce que je suis venu chercher

Nous traversames un vestibule éclairé par milles chandelles. Mes yeux s'étaient plissés face à cette agression. Soudain, avant que nous ne franchimes une grande porte en chêne où la rumeur de plusieurs conversations retentissait dans la petite salle, Virginia se tourna vers moi. Je la vis pour la première fois à la lumière. Son regard me brula. Sa beauté de vierge faisait froid dans le dos mais mon coeur à moi vascillait. Ses longs cils noirs tranchaient avec le blond de ses cheveux. C'était presque irréel. Jamais je ne m'étais présenté face à une telle personne. J'avais pourtant rencontré mult vampire. Mais aucun d'eux ne possédait ces yeux de feu. Tous avaient dans leur regard la mort de leur victime. Un autre détail m'intriguai : elle n'avait point ces deux canines si connues qui faisaient leur réputation ! Mais la phrase du portier me revint en tête : " Tu n'es plus des notre. " C'était donc un vampire déchu. Virginia ... Son prénom sonnait comme une pluie glacée sur un corps immobole et froid. Ou bien comme une rivière de sangs ayant son embouchure au creux d'une gorge blanche. Son nom vrillait comme une brise qui hérisse le poil mouillé.

Sa voix mit fin à mes pensés :

- Tu sais te servir de ça ? me demanda t'elle en sortant une baguette.

- Moi ... oui ... Mais toi non de toute évidence ... lui dis-je en me souvenant la manière avec laquelle elle avait fait exploser les bareaux de ma cellule.

Elle sourit mais ne souleva pas la remarque. Elle me tendi l'objet en bois et je le teint fermement. A mon grand étonnement, je ne ressenti rien. Pourtant, après une telle abscence de magie, cette retrouvaille devrait faire bouillir mon sangs et faire frissoner mon échine. Mais non, rien ...

- Aujourd'hui nous savons controler notre magie sans baguette. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais la réveiller.

Elle me prit le poigné et y enfonça un ongle. Le sangs perla. Je vis avec stupéffaction qu'il était noir. A son tour, elle s'entailla le poigné de la même façon. Je vis sans bouger le rouge de son sangs éclaircir le mien. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et ma baguette vibra. Elle vibrait comme si un serpent s'apprêtait à en sortir. Alors une formule s'imposa à moi. Et comme j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ce flux de magie incontrolable je criai :

- Serpensortia !

Une longue couleuvre noir se mi à ramper sur le sol. D'un seul regard, Virginia le réduit en cendres. Elle avait l'air satisfaite. Mais de la stupéfaction vrillait dans l'obsurité de ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers moi et murmura :

- Derière moi se trouve une horde de vampires faisant la fête. Sais tu ce qu'ils fêtent ? demanda t-elle avec un sourir hypocrite.

- Non, répondi-je, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

- Ils se réjouissent de la victoire de leur camps. Du camps qui leur fournira le plus de sangs. La victoire du mal.

Je fis l'effort de ne laisser passer aucune réaction. Mon comprtement ébranla quelque peu l'assurance de la jeune fille. Mais elle continua :

- Et avec eux se trouve Emaphis ... Sais tu qui sait ? Non ... Bien sur que non ! Il a bien 700 ans mais il reste plus jeune que toi ! Je t'assure que ta venue lui fera très plaisir. A lui seul il a versé plus de sangs que tous les vampires réunis autour de lui ce soir. Il a une manière de jouir du sangs qu'il s'abreuve d'une manière telle qu'il ne peut s'en passé plus d'une heure. Aujourd'hui il ne chasse plus : ses serviteurs s'en chargent pour lui, mais il sait se faire craindre et respecter. Et malheureusement pour nous, il est en possession de quelque chose qu'il nous faut absolument.

- Qu'est ce c'est ? demandai-je prudemment. La déscription du vampire m'avait quelque peu refroidis.

- Ce que nous somme venu chercher ...

Je la regardai, sceptique.

- Et qu'attends tu de moi ? dis je en faisant tourner le bout de bois entre mes doigts.

- Pour se défendre, les vampires ont dû apprendre à se controler pour ainsi pouvoir se servir de l'arme de leur premier ennemi : les sorciers. Ainsi, depuis un peu plus de 700 ans, ils savent se servir de leurs propres pouvoirs. Inutile de te dire qu'une guerre sans merci s'est enchainée ...

- Mais pourtant ... nous n'avions pas tant de problèmes entre nous il y a 1000 ans ... Comment les choses ont dérapées .

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un cours d'histoire mais nous en reparlerons, tu peux en être certain ... Ce soir, tout se que je te demanderai c'est d'être attentif au moindre mouvemen que je ferai. Nous devons être très dicrets. Comme je te le disais, Emaphis est un pro aux forces surnaturelles. Seulement, et je me répete, tu es plus vieux que lui. Et nous allons le prendre en surprise avec se qu'il a depuis longtemps oublié : la vielle magie.

- La vieille magie ? Mais je n'ai jamais put la maitriser !

- Nous appelons la magie de ton temps vieille magie. Tu seras étonné de voir à quel point la magie de nos jours ressemble à celle des temps d'il y a plus de 2000 ans. En somme, ta vieille magie est notre magie et notre vieille magie est la tienne.

Perplexe, j'hochai tout de même la tête. Moi qui croyais qu'ils avaient découvert une foule de secrets, ils n'avaient en fait fait que revenir en arrière. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensés, Virginia me dit avec un sourir :

- Je t'assure que ce retour en arrière était nécessaire. La magie qui circule dans mes veines est bien plus spectaculaire que celle qui fait vibrer ta baguette !

La défiant de mon plus horible rictus, je lui sifflai :

- Est ce une provocation ?

- Tu sais que tu vas perdre !

En effet, j'en suis certain. Cependant, mon orgeil est touché, je brandis ma baguette et retorque :

- Alors pourquoi as tu besoin de moi dans ce cas ?

- Mais parce que ta magie produira un effet de surprise. Tu n'avais toujours pas compri ? dit-elle sournoisement avec un sourir mauvais plein de défi.

Furieux j'essayai de la propulser contre un mur avec un "Experliamus" muet. Mais apparement elle avait était la plus rapide. Son sourir satisfait me prouva que mon sort avait marché mais qu'elle l'avait contré Satan seul sait comment ! Elle n'avait même pas cligné de l'oeil ! Mon sort s'était tous simplement évaporé. En colère et à bout de patience je foncai sur elle et la plaquai contre le mur froid. Ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur insolence. Sa bouche était déformé par une grimace de mépris. Et pourtant, je me sentais comme irrésistiblement attiré par ces lèvres presque bleus. Suivant mon regard posé sur ce morceau de chaire, elle susura :

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me faire ...

- Ah oué ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'es pas en position de discuter ...

Sur ce, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et les descendis lentement. Paralysé par mon sangs qui bouillonait, je la regardai faire, impuissant. Ses mains avaient atteint la bosse de mon pantalon et déjà elle caressait mon membre dressé à travers le fin tissu qui cachait le peu de dignité qui me restait. Ses yeux me scrutaient, réjouit de ma réaction. Provocante, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Ne controlant plus mes gestes - et ne voulant plus les controler - je l'embrassai violement. J'entendi nettement le bruit de sa tête cogner contre la pierre, mais je ne devint que plus dure. Ses mains avaient quittés ma virilité pour les enfouir dans mes cheveux. Nos langues semblaient mener un combat sans pitié voulant sans cesse vouloir faire plier l'autre. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartames.

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, elle fit de grands yeux. C'est alors que mes nerfs se tordirent de surprise. C'était comme si j'étais passé sous une douche froide. Mais j'étais cependant resté sec. Choqué, je la regardai avec incrédubilité. Mais je ne reçu pas le sourir moqueur auquel je m'étais préparé. Non, elle ne souriait pas et avait un regard sérieux et préoccupé.

- Je t'ai .. euh ... refroidi parce qu'Emaphis aurait tout de suite deviné le rapport que nous venons d'échanger.

- Comment cela ?

- Ton sangs aurait été brulant.

- Comment as tu fais ça ? Je n'ai rien vu venir !

- Interessé par ma magie ?

Grognon, je changeai de conversation :

- Bon, vas tu enfin te decider à me réveler ce que nous somme venu faire ici ?

- C'est simple. Tu te la ferme durant tout l'entretient. Tu garde ta baguette bien caché dans ta poche et tu le laisseras te toucher à ta guise ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as mal comprise. Tu as vu le comportement du garde-porte ?

Je répondit affirmativement.

- Et bien il réagira de la même façon. Il te reniflera, mais n'ira pas plus loin. Enfin, si tu ne fais pas tout foiré ...

Je hossai un sourcil. Ah ? J'ai un rôle dans l'histoire ?

- Au moment ou il s'appretera à t'ouvrir le poigné, tu le tuera.

Très calme, je réflechissais à ce qu'elle me demandait de faire. Tuer.

- Et les autres vampires ?

- Ca s'est mon affaire. Une puissance inconnue vont leur faire peur et les surprendra juste le temps qu'il faudra pour prendre l'avantage : c'est-à-dire une seconde.

- Et comment vais je deviner le moment où il m'ouvrira les veines ? Je ne suis pas voyant.

- C'est très simple, c'est quand il s'approchera de ton poigné toutes dents dehors, pronança t'elle distinctement comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental.

Je lui administra mon plus joli regard de serial killer.

- Tu es prêt ?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Rubi, couleur de ton sangs

J'attendais patiemment mon accompagnatrice. Ce qui allait suivre ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Aucune question ne venait froler mon insouciance liée à mon indifference. Virginia était allée se changer. En effet, nous étions en fait rentré dans une sorte de boite de nuit "vampirisée". Mon vampire préferé m'avait révelé que les lumières entourant la piètre demeure ne servait qu'à leurer les sorciers passant dans le coin. En réalité, l'interieur était sombre et humide.

Une minette aux dents aguisées et habillée en cuir rouge lui avait demandé d'aller se changer avec un ton méprisant. Et maintenant je me retrouvais sous la surveillance de cette pute. Elle me regardait avec gourmandise et une de ses bottes à talon aiguille faisaient de longs va et vient le long de sa jambe. Je lui fit sournoisement remarqué que si elle continuait ainsi, son colant allait filer. Indignée, elle s'approcha, menacante. Heureusement que Virginia arriva à temps, sinon notre plan aurait foiré à cause de cete pouff.

Elle était d'une telle attirance dans cette petite tenue de dentelle que tout mon corps s'était mouvé de façon a formé un angle provoquant et très explicite. Des jarretière en dentelle maintenaient en place ses bas filés. Une sorte de brassière en dentelle noir la couvrait juste des seins aux fesses. Son cou nu accentuait la grace de cette inocence tellement fausse. Sa cascade de cheveux l'entourait tel un halo de lumière pale. Elle s'était enfin débarassé de son bandana et seul un bando de dentelle décorait l'or de sa cheveulure. Ma "surveillante" s'était tendu comme un ressort. La jalousie perlait sur ses traits réguliers mais peu gracieux. Dédaigneusement, elle nous conduit jusqu'à une table, au fond. Contrairement aux sorciers et aux moldus, les vampires ne dansaient pas vraiment. Non, ils se trémoussaient enfaite. C'était beaucoup plus érotique et le sangs et le sex étaient sur tous les visages. Mais la où on les conduisait, seule une ambiance lourde et silencieuse régnait. Une forte odeur d'hydromel régnait et le cognac aussi devait avoir eu un franc succé.

Cependant, à la table où plusieurs vampires discutaient sérieusement, on voyait bien que les gens attendaient les moments les plus tardifs pour se laisser aller. Notre accompagnatrice s'approcha du plus frêle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un rictus amusé vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers Virginia et bondit avec un rire machiavélique. D'une voix tonitruante, si peu assortie à son corps maigre, il s'exclama :

- Mon emmeraude ! Tu dois avoir quelque chose de très interessant à nous apporter pour venir te risquer dans notre hantre ! Tu savais que j'y serais ? Décidement, tu ne peux te passer de moi poupée !

- Tu sais, continua t'il sur le ton de la confidence quand nous fumes assis, je ne suis en rien impliqué dans ton banissement ...

- C'est cela ! retorqua t-elle. Je te crois mon vieux. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu !

- Que veux tu ?

- Demande plutôt ce que j'ai à proposer. Mon chou, en cette victorieuse soiré, rien ne vaut qu'un sangs noir !

Sceptique, il dirigea son regard vers moi. La brune aux lèvres pulpeuses assise à ses côtés s'écria :

- Et que demande tu en retour sale traître ?

Virginia lui offrit un joli sourir hypocrite.

- Tiens ? Tu ais encore là ? puis se tournant vers Emaphis, Tu la supporte ? C'est pas trop dur ?

- J'en souffre, certe, mais que veux tu ? Rien ne poura jamais remplacer tes mains froides, alors je me contente de ce que j'ai !

La vampire assassina Virginia du regard. S'amusant de cette situation, celle ci se mit à quatre pattes sur la tête et s'avança vers le Seigneur des Vampires. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'avais une jolie vu sur son arrière train. Je sentit ma bouche devenir moite et ma peau frissoner. Je remarquai avec satisfaction qu'Emaphis n'était pas en meilleur état. Mais lui ne se géna pas pour le faire savoir. Quand elle fu sur lui, ses jambes entourant ses hanches, il fit disparaitre ses mains pour caresser l'intimité de la provocatrice. Elle aussi s'occupait de son client tout en souriant narquoisement à sa voisine qui la regardait avec une haine aussi forte que son désespoir. Tout le monde assistait à cet échange envoutant. Bien que ce genre d'acte soit courant chez les vampires, la jolie blonde avait quelque chose qui captivait, et à ce moment même tout le monde souhaitait se retrouver à la place de l'Emperateur sanguinaire. Même moi. Mes mains se crispaient convulsivement alors que mon corps criait au scandale. Quand enfin il jouit, deversant sa semence un peu partout, Virginia me rejoint, paraissant prendre une revanche sur la brune. Celle ci rugit d'une voix dégoutée :

- Comment as tu osé ? Avec ton sangs maudit ! Comment as tu pu seulement osé toucher notre maître ?

- Tais toi Hearthistice ! Tais toi ! Seul moi ais le droit de juger les gestes de mes clients ! Tu entends ! C'est moi qui décide !

- Très bien ! retorqua t-elle, visiblement choquée. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te purifier ce soir !

Elle se leva séchement et alla anguicher d'autre vampires certainement pour rendre Emaphis jaloux. Mais celui ci n'en avait cure et il s'était à présent tourné vers moi.

- Que vaut vraiement notre invité Virginia ?

Je remarquai que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait - la vampire déchue en l'occurence - il n'employait plus de thermes affectifs. Celle ci ne s'en incommoda pas et répondit à sa question :

- Il est plus vieux que toi. Tu ne sens pas d'ici les années qu'il a passé en compagnie de tes ailleuls ?

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il me prit le poigné et la même réaction que celle du portier se produisit chez lui. Il parut sous l'extase de ce sangs qui était le mien. Son nez contre ma peau me faisait dégout mais je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Toujours penché sur mes veines avec un air d'adoration il fit tout de même remarquer :

- Ce n'est pourtant qu'un sorcier ...

- Tu ne sens pas ? Tu me deçoit ... Seule la voie du sangs te permettra d'accéder à lui !

- Il est emputé ! s'exclama le vampire avec une pointe de félicité.

Par ce mot félicité, j'essaye de vous faire ressentir ce que cette vieille épave de buveur de sangs à ressentit en ayant sous son nez ce sangs de valeur aussi éstimable que la caverne d'Alibaba pour un cupide, l'orgasme à vie pour un amoureux des chaires humaines, la réponse à toutes les solutions pour un assoiffé de connaîssance ou l'amour de tous ses proches pour celui qui en a été séparé le temps d'une vie. Et pourtant, moi, Severus Snape, l'objet de tous ses désirs, me félicite avec une joie malsaine en pensant qu'il ne goutera jamais ce sangs qu'il rêve de porter à ses lèvres. Et ce grâce à moi et au bout de bois que je sert fermement. Je sais que dés qu'elle aura ce qu'elle voudra, je devrai agir le plus rapidement possible.

Alors qu'il semblait ne pouvoir détacher son regard de mes veines, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Après un silence lourd de pressentiments, Virginia répondi :

- Le Rubi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronca les sourcils. Il grinca :

- T'as pas encore digérer ce qu'on a fait à ton père ...

- Son âme me revient de droit !

- Il est mort avec honte ! Tu aurais dû le reugnier ! Au lieu de ça, tu te fais banir, comme lui il y a 5 ans ! Et maintenant, toi à qui il ne reste ni la fierté de ton père, ni la tienne, tu exige la possession du bijou ?

- Je sais que tu aime le porter sur toi Emaphis ... Depuis notre première nuit, tu t'en souviens ? Le lendemain mon père était mort ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne le lui avais pas laissé.

- Rubi ... couleur de ton sangs, répondit il après un silence.

- Non, plutôt celle de mon âme, fit elle remarquer.

Cette conversation me passionait. Je savais que je devais la suivre et qu'il fallait que j'arrive à trouver le fil conducteur que j'avais du mal à saisir. Au début, le nom du bijou ne m'avait pas vraiment satisfait : j'aidais cette fille pour un diament rouge ? Mais il s'averait en vérité que ce Rubi fusse l'âme de son père défunt. Etais ce simplement pour la mèmoire de son père ? Me jettant un regard en coin, le vampire tira la langue. Une pierre rouge faisait office de percing. J'étais tout simplement dégouté : voilà comment cette brave âme avait finie ! Bien que Virginia devait se dire la même chose, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. A la plus grande contrariété de notre marchandeur. Celui retira séchement le bijou et le tendit à sa nouvelle propriétaire :

- Marché conclu.

Sans rien dire, elle le prit en le défiant du regard :

- Bon appétit trésor.

- Tu ne veux pas gouter avec moi ?

- Depuis quand tu partage ?

- Depuis que tu peux plus boire de sangs, ria t-il.

- Je m'en doutais, répliqua t-elle en se levant.

- Tu devrais me rendre plus souvent visite ma puce. Après tout, à part ce rubi, tu posséde bien d'autres trésors !

Il sourit de gourmandise :

- Regarde déjà ce que tu as sous la dent. Avec ça tu en as pour un siécle !

- Je croyais que tu me connaîssais mieux ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air ragoutant, plaisanta-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur moi.

Toute la salle était en suspens. Tout le monde attendait qu'il m'ouvre et qu'il commence à me déguster. Il sourit et ressera son emprise sur mon poigné. Quand je sentit ses dents effleurer ma peau je réagit imédiatement :

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort choqua tout le monde. Mais déjà les vampires s'affolaient autour du corps inerte de leur mentor. Je vis Virginia tenter de se rapprocher de la sortie. Apparement, elle avait créer un bouclier autour d'elle de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse l'approcher. Neutralisant quelques vampires, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à elle. Quand elle me vit, elle me prit la main et dans un tourbillon froid, nous transplanames.


	7. Chapter 6

" Il faut qu'il ait au coeur une entaille profonde

pour épancher ses vers, divines marmes d'or."

Théophile Gautier

Parce que ça fait du bien d'écrire seulement pour exprimer nos sentiments.

Chapitre 6

Un rêve dans un étau de soie blanche

Nous marchions sous un soleil de plomb. J'aurais éviter continuer ainsi sous le soleil, mais Virginia avait tenu à ce que nous continuâmes notre route. Mais quelle route ? Les paysages que nous traversions m'étaient inconnus. Une multittude de petites villages avaient croisé notre chemin. Quand je dis village, vous vous imaginez les jolies maisons en pierre blanche et au toit de chaume. Mais les maisons, ici, sont toutes colorées d'une peinture métallisée. Il n'y a pas de toit mais de grandes terasses et elles semblent toutes habités par des sorciers. On dirait un décor de film moldu. Cependant c'est bien la réalité. Le ciel est bleu et ces façades reflettent ce maudit soleil qui nous ébloui de sa lumière brulante. Nous sommes seuls dans la rue et nous devons avoir de drole d'allure tout couverts de blanc pour éviter de fondre dans cette chaudière. Mes yeux se posent sur ma compagne : seul ses yeux sont à porté de vu. Mais on peut appercevoir sa peau rosé par le peu de soleil qui s'est infilté à travers cette fine fente. Je me dis alors qu'elle était vulnérable, là, sous ce soleil. Elle pourait trouver la mort rien qu'en enlevant ces draps qui la protégeaient de son plus grand ennemi.

Las de tant d'effort aprés une si longue hibernation, je redemande pour la dixième fois :

- Tu es infatigable ?

Contrairement aux dernières fois où elle répondait pas un grognement d'indifférence, elle se tourna vers moi et dit simplement que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

- Arrivés où ?

La question m'avait échappée.

Elle tendit le bras pour désigner la longue route de gravier qui continuait à perte de vue.

- Là où l'on s'arrêtera.

Furieux de ces demies-réponses, je m'esclamai, furieux :

- Je n'irai pas plus loin.

Elle haussai les épaules et continuait. Indigné par tant d'indiférence, je m'avancai vers elle et, dans un geste de désespoir, voulu faire tomber le voile pour laisser à découvert son dos blanc. Mais elle se débatit et réussi à se dégager. Mais dans sa lutte, sa capuche était partie et son visage brillait sous le soleil. Soleil mortel. Conscient de la situation, je m'empressai de ramasser le draps et de le lui remettre sur sa longue cheveulure blonde. Terrifié, je vis ses yeux et ses lèvres devenir rouge. Comme pour se controler, elle se mordit la lèvre violement. Un peu de sangs s'en échappa.

Fasciné par cette liqueur qui tracait son chemin sur ce désert blanc jusqu'au cou de Virginia, je ne vis pas la claque arrivée. Mais mes timpans s'en souviennent encore. Sonné par tant de force et de dégout, je chancelai. Quand je relevai les yeux, la vampire repartait déjà.

Une question s'insinua alors à moi : Avait-elle besoin de moi ?

Surement que non puisqu'elle semblait souhaiter mon départ. Mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net . C'est pour cela que je courai pour la rattraper. Elle ne se tourna même pas vers moi. De nouveau son visgae était couvert. J'avais hate que la nuit revienne. Juste pour admirer ses traits, les redécouvrir. Il y avait dans les contours de ses pomettes, de ses lèvres, de son menton, de ses tempes ... de tout son visage une pureté et une précision digne d'un artiste. C'était une vraie oeuvre d'art. Tout semblait être calculé pour que cette femme, déesse de pureté mais aussi muse du mal , se fonde dans son histoire pour en paraître que plus imposante. Sa démarche, sur et impériale, presque masculine laissait derière son passage une odeur de domination. Une odeur de chaîne, de possession. Comme un cadena que l'on essaye d'ouvrir mais qui vous enferme, vous.

Et moi, Severus Snape, moi qui croyait avoir perdu la clé de mon coeur, il me semble qu'elle est restée coincée dans ce cadena. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je lui demande si elle a besoin de moi. Je le fais. Et comme si elle s'attendait à cette question, elle répond immédiatement :

- Reste avec moi.

Comme un enfant qui ressoit un prit, je ressens à la fois de la satisfaction et de l'alegresse. Je me retourne et aperçoit un soleil rouge qui disparaît derière les montagnes.

Rouge ...

Tandis que les ombres s'emparent du paysage et que les fores se déforment, je repensais à une couleur. Et je me souvint d'un tissu. Le velour. Et ce tissu me fit penser à un habit. Une robe. Et cette robe me fit penser à une femme. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de redessiner les contours de Narcissa. De son visage. De tous ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Puis les motifs de cette robe. Rouge sangs. Dans une soiré où tout le monde était en noir. Sur un lit de draps verts. Dans les bras d'un homme blanc. Elle, elle était en rouge. Et on ne voyait que elle. Mais il n'y a que moi, le soir, qui la vit sans la robe. Que moi qui l'entendit gémir mon nom. Que moi qui s'était plongé dans des cette ouragan bleu voilé de désir. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à me souvenir de cette soirée. Mon corps aussi s'en souvenait. Mais, soudain, les traits de Mme Malfoy s'arondirent. Une autre femme se trouvait à présent devant moi. Elles avait des yeux sombres et une bouche bleu. La nuit lui allait bien et le rubi, à son cou, la rendait plus que désirable.

Dans cette petite rue, entre deux maisons aux couleurs pales, je pris la main de cette femme et lui murmurai :

- Virginia ...

- Pas Virginia, Virgnie.

Je levai mon regard vers elle et répondit :

- Virginie.

Je la soulevai et l'appuyai contre un mur. Animés par ce même besoin, nos corps se cherchèrent le temps d'une nuit. Le temps de se trouver. le temps de s'unir. De reprendre son souffle. Puis de recommencer. Et dans ce tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations, deux noms furent répetés à l'unisson. Dans les méandres de la nuit, un homme et une femme s'apprenaient dans un volcan de gémissements et de sueur. Et quand une fine pluie coula sur leurs membres tendu à l'extreme, chacun regarda l'autre, dans un ultime dévisagement.

Les méches blondes de la sorciére étaient collées sur son front, ses paumettes, sa nuque, sa poitrine ... Je les dégageai avec sensualité. Un violent frisson parcouru l'échine de Virginie. Mes mains pétrissaient ses fesses rondes. Je devins accro de cette chaleur pourtant humaine. Mais notre contact avait aussi quelque chose de glacé. Ce n'était pas qu'un échange de chaire. Nos sangs bouillonant faisaient eux aussi parti du dialogue. Et je savais que ma hampe n'était pas remplie que de sperme. Nos sangs s'appelaient. Mais pas seulement. Nos âmes nous criaent de ne faire qu'un.

Alors que sa réspiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, que mon souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque, je levai la tête et reçu en plein visage l'eau qui devenait brulante au contact de nos peau. Les ongles de ma maîtresse s'enfoncaient dans ma peau et de longues trainés de sangs coulèrent. Elle les lécha avec délectation, sans pourtant cesser notre mouvement de va-et-vien.

Quand le soleil s'éleva au dessu du village, il fut témoin du premier sommeil d'un mort vivant. Mon sommeil. Moi, dans les bras d'elle, enroulé dans des dras blancs, le corps vidé par une nuit de luxure, je dormais.

Et je me permis de rêver ...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Depuis quelques jours le décor avait totalement changé. Les maisons en fer et en métal avaient étaient remplacées par de longues tours de verre et de cristal. Les couleurs de la lumières se reflétées dessus comme si ces immenses bâtiments faisaient office de spectres. C'était un décor fantastique, certe. Mais une chaleur de plomb nous accablait. Et pourtant dans ce Monde n'existait point de ciel. Il était remplacé par ces grands monuments qui éclairait les rues de Londres par ses centaines de miroirs. Car c'était bien à Londre où nous nous trouvions Virginie et moi. Et contrairement aux nombreux villages que nous venions traversés, les rues de la capitale étaient peuplés de monde. Tous en maillots de bain tellement la chaleur était insouttenable. Même ma compagne avait hoté son voile et se baladait en short et débardeur. Pour éviter les rayons de ce soleil inexistant les gens étaient couverts de blanc. Une foule de blancs entourées de cristal coloré.

Bien que la ville ait grandement changé depuis ma dernière venue en ces lieus, la population n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi bruyante, agitée et gaie. Ce qui me surprit également fut le nombre de personnes d'origine asiatique. Seule Virginie possédait des cheveux blonds dans cette masse londonienne. De tout évidence elle ne voulait pas attirer les regards curieux de cette foule car elle les avait tiré en chignon et les avait fait disparaître sous une casquette. Mais même sans ses mèches dorées, elle contrastait avec le décor. Elle n'avait point la peau bronzée; ni les yeux bridés et surtout elle restait silencieuse. Ses yeux sombres demeuraient durs comme de l'acier et son pas déterminé n'avait rien de pompeux ou de victorieux. Et ce silence elle le gardait depuis cette fameuse nuit de pluie.

Mes yeux, ce matin là, s'était ouverts sur un soleil toujours aussi rouge. Mes membres étaient douloureux suite à la nuit humide qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ma maîtresse m'attendait un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre d'une batisse. Elle était habillée et préte à partir. Je compris qu'elle n'attendrait pas toute la vie. Je me levai donc et m'habillai prestement. Une fois à ses côtés j'effleurai son cou de baisers papillons. Mais elle était restée de marbre. Impassible. Fixant un point que je ne voyais pas. Elle se retournait vers moi et d'un ton sec s'exclama :

- Ca y'est tu as fini ?

Mortifié par cette froideur je m'empressai de demander des explications. Mais, fidèle à elle même, elle s'était retournée, toujours silencieuse, et était repartie en direction de ce soleil couleur de sang. Bien évidement je l'ai suivie. Car j'était devenu dépendant d'elle. Réclamant sa présence, son odeur, ses mimiques, sa voix. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle Virginie. Tout ce qui m'avait fait revivre l'espace d'une nuit. Mais elle ne prit point la main que le lui tendit et je restais immobile, avec toujours un pied dans la tombe.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que compter les jours ne m'amusait plus. Donc je ne saurais exactement vous dire depuis quand nous marchons dans ces rues immenses baignées de lumière. Peut-être deux semaines, trois ? Qui sait ? Nous nous arêtions que la nuit pour souper dans un bistrot ou un pub. Puis nous dormions sur un banc dans un square. Sinon sous un arbre. Enfin, tout endroit était devenu idéal pour se reposer. Bien que nous ne manquions point d'argent, nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre de nom à inscrire sur un registre d'hôtel. C'est ainsi donc que nous somme arrivé dans un quartier sans lumière. Un quartier où cohabitaient certainement les créatures du noir. Les pas de Virginie me guidaient dans ce gouffre. J'entenis un bruit de clin et le grincement d'une porte. Encore quelques pas et le noir fut remplacé par une oréoles de lumières. De miliers de lucioles rouges sangs. A mes côtés j'aperçu enfin le visage de l'ex-vampire. Elle tenait entre deux doigts le rubi. Il brillait comme toutes ces lumières. Mais petit à petit elle s'éteint. A la fin, Virginie ne tenait plus rien dans ses mains. je la regardai, surprise. Elle souriait. Devant ma mine interogative elle me congfia :

- L'âme de mon père a rejoint ses fréres.

Je la regardai, surpris :

- Je réponds plus volontier aux question muettes Severus.

Je ris. Quel drole de dialogue ! A la base ce n'est pas moi le télepathe ?

- C'est ainsi que fini le voyage ?

- Je viens d'un ligné trés vieille de sorciers. Evidemment ils ne l'étaient pas tous. Cependant une malédiction pouri mes racines depuis fort longtemps. Je suis comme toi Severus, je n'ai plus toute mon âme. Et comme toi je veux soit mourir, sois récuperer ce qui m'ais dû.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Ain si elle n'avait plus toute son âme ! C'est pour cela que la sienne était si vivement attractée par celle de la jeune fille ! Mais elle fronça les sourcils :

- Une moitié d'ame n'est pas automatiquement attirée par une autre moitié.

- Alors comment explique tu cette pression qui me compresse et qui disparait que quand j suis avec toi ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! J'aurais cru que tu me donnerais la réponse ! Tu as l'ère de tout savoir ! Comme si c'était toi qui m'attendais ! Où plutôt non ! C'est ton âme qui m'attendait !

Elle s'emportait et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce désespoir qui s'exprimait pour la première fois. Le ton de Virginie était glacial et pourtant il n'était point effrayant. Tout en elle aurait du me faire peur. Mais c'était comme si sa rage c'était moi qui l'a lui donné. Mon corp s'approchait du sien et qu'en je fu assez prêt de lui mit la main devant la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Mrfffl ?

Je retirai ma main :

- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Je sais à quoi tu pense ! Mais réfléchis ! Si tu avais de mon sang je l'aurais flairé !

- QUEL EST TON NOM ?

Elle recula. De toute évidence j'avais une idée de qui elle pouvait être.

- Gaboriaud.

Je soupirai. Bien sur que la lignée Malfoy avait changé de nom depuis le temps !

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précise et remonté à quelques années ?

- Si bien sûr ! Gaboriaud Wiltord Garnerone McGreggy Fletcher Parinton Desmet Ficher Savage Malfoy Park ..

- Malfoy ?

- Oui Malfoy. D'alleur ceux ci ont durant 13 génerations gardé le nom car seul des fils venaient au ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'étais assis. Les lumières rouge dansaient encore et bientôt mes yeux furent trop fatigués pour les regarder. Seule une masse rouge violaient ma retine et les larmes coulèrent.

- Mais ! Severus dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ! paniqua la sorcière.

Je la regardai et elle lu sans mal ce que j'avais pressenti. Elle se redressa, me regarda avec des yeux incrédubles puis elle partis en courant.

Virginie n'était autre que l'héritière des Malfoy. Et Narcissa Malfoy n'était autre que la femme qui m'avait offert la moitié de son âme quand la mienne avait était volée. Et celle qui habitait mon corps n'était autre que celle qui devrait habiter celui de Virginie. Une âme pour deux. La vie pour l'un. La mort pour l'autre.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Pacte avec le Diable

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaine que je traversais le pays à la recherche de celle qui m'avait échappé. Je parlais biensur de Virgine. Et j'avais beau avoir retrouvé toute ma puissance, elle semblait être plus maligne que moi et même le transplanage ne m'était d'aucune aide. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais habitué à ce monde bien étrange. Ici, l'hiver est un mot que l'on trouve uniquement dans les livres d'histoires et l'été est la seule et unique saison. Le ciel, trafiqué par milles et une puissances comme le nucléaire, était plus que endomagé par la pollution des moldus. Evidement, ceux ci avaient cessé depuis longtemps toute consomation d'essence. Cependant, l'électricité, le nucléaire et autre énergie dont un minéral, pillé d'une planète découverte récemment, se chargent de continuer la lourde tache de détruire cette pauvre planète terre. Mais la santé de la planète bleue était le dernier problème de Severus.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans un bar, il se remémora ses dernières journées. Grâce à un puissance sort de détection, il avait pû repérer sa sorcière au Mexique, en Tunisie, à Madagascar, au Lyban, en Gréce, au Japon et en Australie. En effet, elle semblait ne pas tenir en place. Et Severus l'avait bien évidement suivie. Mais de toute évidence, la fugueuse était plus rapide. Lassé de cette course poursuite, Snape se demanda où il pourait trouver de l'aide. Car elle semblait avoir développé une protection anti-Severus Snape. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à se rendre en Ecosse où il était certain de trouver quelques vampires désireux de se venger. Et puis, que ne feraient ils pas pour quelques gouttes de son sangs ? Le grand Maître des Potions était de retour. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il connaîssait très bien la cause de la fuite de Virgine.

La mangeuse d'homme avait peur de mourir.

Mais Severus n'avait pas l'intention de lui voler son âme. Il voulait, au contraire, lui rendre la sienne.

OOooOooOO

Je rabatti ma capuche et baissa la tête pour cacher mes yeux. Un vent glacé me fit frissoner. Je marchai depuis à présent une bonne heure et mes muscles raidis commenceaient à faiblir. C'est donc soulagé que j'aperçu de vives chandelles déchirant le voile noir qui rendait la forêt sinistre et impenétrable. Enfin, l'antre aux vampires était apparue. Serrant les poings, je m'avançais lentement, évitant le moindre faux mouvement. Je pouvait à présent distinguer la silhouette imposante du vigil face à l'entrée. Avec un sourir béliqueu, je sortis ma baguette, ferma les yeux, et, rassemblant toutes la magie qui avait traverser avec moi tant de siècles, souffla un Avada Kadavra qui fut mortel pour le vampire. Mon sourir s'élargie en constatant que c'était toujours un de moins.

J'enjambait le corps inerte et pénetrait dans l'atmosphére étouffante du repère. L'embiance n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. La seule différence était l'énorme masse humaines qui était affalée là où regnait dignement, il y a quelques mois encore, Emaphis. Celui ci devait être le nouveau Seigneur des Vampires. Plissant les yeux, je me demandai si il avait été présent la nuit où son prédecesseur mouru. Mais je m'avançai déjà. L'hésitation ne m'était pas permise.

D'un pas assuré, je m'avançai donc vers le vampire qui sirotait une liqueur couleur bordeau tandis que trois femmes, pas plus agées que seize ans, se tortillaient devant lui, essayant de lui offrir un streap tease digne de ce nom. Mais ce dernier, semblait prendre plaisir face à leur géne et leur maladresse. Dégouté face à cette lueur perverse que je discernais dans ses yeux, je ne cherchai pas à dissimuler une grimace de dégout. Mais je m'appliquai à la faire disparaitre quand j'arrivai à ses côtés, ne voulant pas lui gacher le spectacle.

Il du sentir ma présence car il se retourna. Ses petits yeux gras, injectés de sang, étaient ancrés dans les miens. Je vins un moment à regretter Emaphis.

Agacé par ce face à face, je me penchai et lui chuchottai :

" Sentez vous l'odeur de mon sang ?"

Comme hypnotisé par le nouveau venu, il resta muet. Mais l'étincelle qui brilla dans ses yeux m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas duppe et que si il ne disait rien, c'était qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose à recclamer en retour. Clignant plusieur fois des yeux pour reprendre ses esrpits, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Que veux tu, homme du temps, pour que je puisse planter mes crocs dans ton joli petit cou ?

Des ricanements fusèrent. Il me regardait à présent avec une lueur de sarcasme et de défis. Ne me laissant pas impressioner, je déclarai :

- Je cherche une vampire déchue. Vous la connaissez. J'aimerais la tuer, malheureusement, elle a développé un sort m'empéchant de l'approcher.

Des chuchottements se firent entendre. Il savait bien que les déchus n'étaient pas très appréciés. Les sourcils du nouveau roi se froncèrent :

- Qui est-elle ?

- Virginie Gaboriaud.

Les chuchotements cessèrent net. La surprise se lu dans les yeux du doyen, puis un sourir machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Tu dois vraiment la haïr pour vouloir la tuer en y laissant ta vie."

Le maître des portions compris la question :

" Elle a tué Emaphis. Il avait une dette envers moi. A cause d'elle, mon fils, ainsi que sa descendance, demeurera maudit."

Les yeux sombres du vampire se rétrécirent encore plus. A présent, seules deux fentes l'observait.

" Comment savoir si tu dis vrai ? Je vois que tu maitrise la télepathie? admit-il avec une moue de déception.

- Que voulaient vous que je vous fasse ? Je désire seulement que vous me rapportiez la sorcière. Ensuite, je la tuerai. Et ce sera mon tour. Mais attention ! Vous ne la touchez pas ! Je la veux en bon état. Vous n'avez rien à perdre. Pour ce qui est de ma télepathie, cela doit faire plus de mille ans que je n'ai plus pratiqué. "

Et ce dernier argument sembla décisif. Le gros roi se leva et ordonna :

" Trouvez la petite ! puis, se tournant vers moi : On vous la livrera dans deux jours."

Et il disparu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Je te rends ton âme**

Le goêle dans laquelle on m'a laissé croupir m'étais à présent familére. Aprés deux longs jours dans cette mésiérable cellule, je commençai à la voir même les yeux fermés. Quand Pliyis, le nouveau roi, avait envoyé une équipe de recherche à la poursuite de Virginie, il avait pris le soin de le faire enfermé, de peur que je ne m'échappe. Mais aujourd'hui, normalement, je devrais pouvoir sortir de cette lugubre piéce. J'avais surtout hate de revoir la seule vampire que j'ai un jour aimé. L'humidité et l'obscurité du cachot m(a fait revivre ces siécles passés enfermé. J'ai donc sauté intérieusement de joie quand la simple porte en bois qui me tenait prisonier s'ouvrit.

Pliyis penetra dans la piéce trainant une épaisse cape de velour bordeau. Il avait le torse bombé et le sangs aux lévres. Son rictus ravi m'appris qu'il avait retrouvé cell que j'avais tant cherché. Il s'approcha et m'ordonna de me lever. J'obéis sans protéster. Il se pencha et huma la peau de mon cou. Il semblait se retenir d'y mettre aussi la langue. Dégouté au possible, j'essayai de paraître impassible. D'une voix que je m'obligeai à avoir ferme, j'affirmai plus que demandai :

"Vous l'avez retrouvée ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, fit glisser ses doigts sur ma nuque et pressa un instant pour y faire ressortir une veine. Je me mordit la lévre pour ne pas hoqueter d'horreur. Malheureux geste qu'il remarqua. L'excitant encore plus, il continua ses caresses et me délaissa, finalement, à contre grés. Respirant de nouveau normalement, je reposais ma question. Il se tourna et observa un instant l'un des mur de ma cellule :

" Bien sur. En avez vous douté ?"

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ne cillai pas. Lui non plus. Enfin, il se détourna.

'"Suivez-moi."

Il sortit. Je le suivi. Comme je l'avais deviné, il m'ammena auprés de Virginie. Elle n'était pas attachée mais entourée de deux vampires au taint pale et à la silhouette fine. Quand elle me vit, elle frissona. Je devinai à sa grimace que c'était de dégout. Je baissai les yeux et demanda à ce qu'on nous laisse seuls. Paniquée, elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais on l'en empêcha. Elle hurla, se débati, s'arracha la peau du visage mais ne parvint pas à sortir de la vaste piéce où nous nous trouvions. Cela devait être un des salons du roi. Des fauteuils rembourés en velour noirs et verts ainsi qu'une table basse, en or, l'ornaient. Dans un coin, j'aperçu une cheminée. Cette vision me rassura. La piéce avait certainement était conçu pour que nous ne nous échappions pas. On ne pouvait donc pas transplaner. Cependant, lors de ma fouille, ils n'avaient pas découvert le sachet de Poudre à Cheminette que je cachais dans l'une de mes chaussettes. Ils jettérent la sorciére dans un fauteuil et nous laissérent. J'entendi distinctement le verou qu'ils actionnérent. Moi, je contemplai le femme qui me regrdait avec une hargne sans nom. Elle avait les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'en défaire. Me détournant, je dévoilai le sachet de poudre. En reconnaîssant la solution, elle se recrocvilla sur elle même. Je vint m'assoeir à un autre fauteuil et commença :

"On va sortir de là."

Elle secoua frénetiquement de la tête.

"Ou plutôt, tu vas sortir de là."

Elle cessa net tout mouvement. Je lui souris et sortis d'une de mes poches une fiole. Elle était remplie d'un liguide translucide. Virginie eu un mouvement de recul à la vue du flacon. Elle devait certainement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je me levais et lui tendit. Mais elle ne le prit pas. Elle repoussa violament la potion et s'enfouie dans mes bras. Elle hurla et me mordit le bras. Puis elle se calma, frissona et pleura :

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Je me posai la même question. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi celle que j'aimais de tout cet être qui ne vivait plus qu'à moitié ? Pourquoi devait-on choisir ? Pourquoi un sacrifice devait être fait ? Pourquoi choisir ? Qui de nous poura continuer à vivre aprés la perte de cette moitié que nous avons chéri.

Doucement, j'encadrai son beau visage de mes mains et déposa délicatement mes lévres sur les siennes. Elle les happa avec ardeur et désespoir. Cela me fit sourir. Très vite, nous nous retrouvames sur un des fauteuils, elle sur moi et moi sous elle, nos regards s'échangeant un pértuel message d'amour. Je voulais qu'elle boive cette potion qui lui rendrait ce que je lui devais. Ce que j'avais repris à Narcissa, il y a bien longtemps. Je l'ai donc mise sous son nez. Rebutée, elle s'écarta et de nouvelles larmes coulérent sur ses joues. Moi aussi, je pleurais, conscient de ma mort prochaine.

La potion contenait une goutte de mon sangs. Je l'avais consu juste avant de me mettre à la recherche de la fugueuse. Pour retrouver son âme, elle devait la boire.

"Tiens, bois là et tu retrouvera l'âme que je t'ai volé.

- Je connais les propriétés de cette potion ! me lança t'elle, furieuse.

Je baissai la tête mais pas le bras. La fiole la narguait et je la vit toute tremblante de colére et d'impuissance. Elle s'effondra alors et cria :

"On n'est pas obligé !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait retrouver l'homme qui t'avais dérobé cette parcéle de ton corps qui t'a toujours manqué ? sifflai-je.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, eberluée par ce que je lui avait craché. Ce regard me désola, mais il était nécessaire. Elle devait boire cette potion et qu'elle n'en ai aucun remord. Il fallait qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle pense à son avenir. Il fallait que je disparaisse et qu'elle se reconstruise. Pour cela, je devais la réduire à bout, qu'elle me déteste. J'ouvris donc le flacon et m'écrasa sur elle. J'essayai de la lui faire boire mas elle me résistai.

" Tiens ! Bois là ! Retrouve ce qui est à toi ! Ce que je t'ai volé ! Ce que j'ai volé à ta mére, ta grand-mére, ton arriére grand-mére ! Ce qui manquera à ta fille, ta petite filel, à ...

- Tais toi !"

Elle avait bondit sur ses pieds et s'ouvris une de ses veines du poigné avec ses ongles. Le sangs coula un peu. Elle le lécha. Ne comprenant ce qu'elle faisait, je l'observai, sans agir. Elle me fit face et se déchaina :

" Et toi ! Si tu me l'a prise ce précieux morceau d'âme ! c'est bien pour une raison ! Vas-y ! Dis moi ce qui t'a poussé à nous enlever notre part de vie à nous qui ne te connaissions même pas !

- Je n'en veut plus ! reprend là !

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi nous l'a tu prise ?

- Pour un mage qui n'existe même plus aujourd'hui Virginie ! C'est du passé ! J'ai fait mon temps ! C'est ton tour à présent. Venge tes ancêtres et bois ça !"

Elle s'avança alors et me pris le flacon. Satisfait, je la vit le portait à sa bouche. Mais au moment où ses lévres frolérent le verre, elle cracha dedant. Sa salive avait une teinte rouge, rouge sangs ... Comprenant là où elle venait en venir, je repris de force le flacon de ses mains. Mais le mal était fait. Je la regardais, terrifié. Elle me souriait narquoisement et murmura :

"Bois

- Non ! soufflais je.

Elle me prit les mains et murmura :

"Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

- Et moi sans toi ...

- C'est à toi de boire. J'avais peur de mourir mais, à présent, je n'ai plus de crainte. La mort fait partie de mon Univers Severus. C'est comme cela. Déchue ou pas, je reste un vampire. L'ombre est mon monde. Toi, bien que tu es était élevé dans la noirceur, le soleil ne te blesse pas encore. Profite des derniers jours d'une vie qui est tienne.

- Tu ne peux pas me l'obliger !"

Elle sourit alors mystérieusement. Ce qui se passa ensuite, j'ai encore du mal à le saisir. Tout c'est passé si vite ! Je n'ai rien put faire !

Elle a empoigné la potion, l'a portée à ses lévres et l'a lachée. J'ai entendu le verre se briser et le parquet resonner. Puis elle m'a étreinte et m'a embrassé. Ce baiser fut passioné et sans retenu. Mais il avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de froid et qui avait le goût de la mort. De sa mort ... Je déglutit. Stupide erreur. Son poison trouva sa voix dans mes veines et je ne put que la rattraper quand elle s'effondra, inconsciente, dans mes bras. Ainsi, je retrouvé l'âme entière qui habitait autrefois le corps de Narcissa. Dans mes bras, son héritiére avait le sourire de celle qui est morte de son grés. Et moi, ce sourire me hante encore aujourd'hui.

La dague qui se trouve à mes côtés, alors que je vous écrit, enlevera de ce corps cette vie indésirable. Non, je n'ai pas écouté les derniéres volontés de Virginie, non je ne vivrai pas. Seul ces mots m'ont gardé en vie. Ce témoignage redécrivant ce bout de femme comme je l'ai connu, aimé. Aujourd'hui, alors que le Monde chante la victoire du bie sur le mal, j'ai hate de mourir. Qui sait ? Peut-être vais je la retrouver dans l'au delà ?

**Ouf ! Enfin ! Ca a été laborieux mais je suis enfin parvenu à la fin de cette fic ! Désolée de vous avoir ennuyé avec cette fic mais je la devais à quelqu'un ! En tous les cas, merci quand même à Sybil666, Snapye et Lily-Puce qui m'ont lus. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos questions. Si vous désirez plus de précisions, dites le moi, j'écrirai un ultime chapitre sur tout ce qui est arrivé à Severus avant d'être enfermé dans cette cellule. **


End file.
